Hermione needs help
by takara410
Summary: Hermione has an aunt that is extreme to say lightly.She finds help in places she never thought was possible.Will Hermione get over her aunt and the trauma that was inflicted upon her her aunt or will she be left alone in the dark.warning cutting,& other
1. Chapter 1

Do not own anything

Hermione and others were in the Great Hall,Hermione not touching any food but drinking her Pumpkin Juice with a special potion her aunt had made for her.

Hermione looked at the food and what her friends were scarfing down and wanted to hurl,she just kept on drinking the special drink trying not to be misses her aunt not many know they are related her aunt wants to tell every one when her body is shaped like a models just like her`s.

Her aunt did not trust her so before she left for Hogwarts her aunt put a spell on her that made sure that if she either ate stuff she wasn`t supposed to or past her limit then she could puke till her aunt came to take it saw what happened to her cousin when she tried to eat a cupcake she was in the hospital and since her aunt is a potions Mistress everyone just though it was something she ate.

Hermione loved her aunt for everything she has done but everyone thinks she has cruel methods unless of course you want to be a model if you do then you do what ever it did not want to be a model but with her parents away in hiding she had to go somewhere and she did look thinner bad part if she got up to fast she felt faint.

The good thing about Hogwarts robes is they are very bulgy unless she had Hagrid`s class or potions no one would be wiser especially since she hasn`t kicked the habit of cutting yet.

She asked her aunt to be a bit leaner with her since she would be away but she smacked her hard and said "Deal with it your a woman" and left with a smile to the spa.

Hermione looked at her friends plates and noticed they were finishing and left to potions but not before putting on a really strong glamour charm on her arms,and headed to class.

Teachers Table

Albus and Minervra watched Hermione sad "Albus this can`t go on please can`t you do something?" Minerva pleaded with her collague

Albus only shook his head "Sadly I can not,her aunt has put on quite alot of spells and potions on her I am not sure what would happen if we tried to take on off."

Snape looked at the two curious "What`s wrong your favorite student putting on more spells so she does not have to sleep?"

They looked at him angrily "No you vile snake Hermione Granger`s aunt Auburn,is starving the poor girl." She said looking at Snape with a heated glare

Snape looked at her "Auburn you say do you mean The Auburn who is known for mixing spells with potions only for the purposde of her models Auburn?"

Albus nodded his head "Yes Severus the very same woman,over the summer after Hermione`s parent `s got attacked we wanted to keep her safe and pop her aunt shows up,at first we were skeptical but you know and how persistent she is so we let her."

Snape looked at Albus mad "I risk my neck out for those three and you just give her away to that horrible woman,she took her own daughter clubbing when she was only nine,and has most of her models do the most trendiest things no matte rhow dangerous they can be."

Albus looked at him "So you can see why we are worried we are not sure of `s condition since when it was time for the physical her aunt had sent a "specialist" down here."

Snape nodded his head remebing the rumors that spread on why Hermione got someone special and the other didn`t. "No child should have to suffer through that during class I shall keep a close eye on her for you." After that being said Snape got up to leave hearing Dumbledore thanking him.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own

As potions class progressed Snape kept an eye on Hermione without her knowing and her face did seem as if it lost some weight and not the baby fat but other things as well.

She seemed alright when she was chopping the ingredients but when it began to put them in the pot that`s when she began to tilt to the side,to hold herself together she held onto the edge of the table.

Neville had asked her if she was alright ,Hermione just nodded her head yes and said it was due to reading which he came up behind the two to dock points and the angle he was at he could see a glamour charm wearing class period he will have to assign something else so he can fully see, he also heard her stomach growl but it was very faint no one else had heard guessed he could thank his years of spying or else he would have to dig deeper.

Hermione POV

I got out of their and went straight to my room after saying the password,I went into bag and found the serum aunt had created it`s supposed to make you not crave food and make your waist smaller though the side effect is it makes you woozy.

So their I was in Potions feeling fine until I had to add things into my pot I tried not to faint by saying things in my head,and focusing on one thing like my aunt it worked but not the potion ot I did not drink enough of th estuff becuase my stomach had gurgled though it was very faint even Neville hadn`t heard it but Snape did.

I kicked myself mentally and hopefully was going to hear him dock points or tell me I should eat more but sadly I didn`t which made me class was over with I made sure to not look him in the eye sand to put up blocks just to be careful and left with the guys already at the door waiting for me.

I told the guys I was goign to get a snack reall quick and meet them at our next class they said alright and for me to hurry,and hurry I did but not to the kitchen but to the bathroom`s.I made sure no one was their and no one would enter before I checked myself I still had some burns on my skin from my cousin AnnaBella she sis not take it very well when her aunt chose me as her heir instead of her own daughter.

Well that night she had came though all my wards and through liter fluid on my bare back and lit the match I finally woken up to mov and get out of my I was really skinny and coudl break somethign if I was not careful I ran watchign my step but she had thrown a vase at my head and I fell down the I lay crying on the floor she looked at me and said "Let`s see who`s her favorite now."

She then lit a match and dropped it onto me,as Ilay their screaming she kept lookking at me while smiling I spat at her it landed in her eyes and she tried to get it mother came in and came to my rescue and treated my wounds once she knew I would be safe she advanced to her daughter who was pleading with her

Ann was laughing nervously "Come on mom it was was just a joke."

Her mother backed he into a corner "A joke huh?" her daughter nodded her head while starting to cry my aunt then took out her wand one that no one could trace and cruicoed her lightly and kept on.

I blacked out but I could still hear the screaming of Ann I felt bad for her becuase I knew the worse wasn`t over by the time I came back too I saw blood streaks on the walls and my aunt wiping her hands on a now dorty towel.

She crouched down to me and patted my head "Their,their my little Mione,my poor little angel." She kept comforting me and had some ointments come and put them on me this was the first time she was ever gentle with me and caring it felt nice.

We were interrupted by soemone coming through the fireplace I looked up as best as I could and saw that it was Stitch,we call her that for two reasons one she has this power that can heal you after being cruiced or your bones being broken and two beause no one really knew he rreal name.

She looked at me said and lookd to Aunt "Did you let your temeper get the best of you again?"

Did you noticed the again part my aunt looked at her and rose up "No I coul never it was that good for nothign she passed out in the backyard don`t worry no one had woken up from her screaming."

Stitch looked at me and headed to the backyard but not before my aunt told her to heal my cousin my aunt`s temper she could die anyway but like other people that worked for my aunt they had a contract with her and had to do as they say no matter what it as.

I healed but my body still had some burns my aunt made this cream that makes your skin pwal into new it`s working but since it`s new it`s pale so I put on glamours so it will match,even though I am at school I have to still do what I did over the summer.

I miss my parents so much but I want to keep them safe,though according to my aunt think of this as practice for when I cast them out fo my life though I will never do such a thing though I can`t think that infront of her.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

No one`s POV

Hermione woke up feeling very cold and painful that morning, she slowly raised up moving the curtain away just a little to grab the potion bottles on her bedside retreated back into the bed she opened one bottle and swallowed it already knowing what it would closed it tightly,putting it back she then opened the other one and downed it as if it were a shot.

Hermione waited a minute so the potions can take effect,once they did she kicked off the covers feeling warmth take over her body,and moving the curtain stepped into her slippers and started getting the things she needed for the was second to have woken up smiling at Hermione and giving her a bear hug.

Hermione cringed at the contact only a little glad she took the other potion, she kept up her appearance by giving the red head a hug smiled letting her go and getting herself ready for the the other two got ready their other housemates had started waking up as heard Ginny say good morning to the others while stepping into the bathroom.

Hermione opened her personal cabinet with a spell,taking out her "prescribed" potions by her aunt`s doctor "friend".Hermione took two small drops of one of the older ones before rapidly closing it and going to the toilet.

Hermione POV

I puked into the toilet for a miserable two minutes, I sadly could not cry since people were on the other side of the I had stopped I was glad since I started to puke out a little blood,even though it was a little I will talk to my aunt while trying to get some help from someone.

I showered,dried,and dressed before I got out of the bathroom I looked in the mirror taking off the skin had patches of uncolored I still had scratches on me as well.I looked away from the mirror putting the charm back on, and walking out of the bathroom with a fake smile which none knew was fake.

I grabbed my bag before heading downstairs to the common room where I saw the guys waiting for me,as soon as my feet were on the ground they each grabbed my arms and ran to the great arm`s were in so much pain since I was a cutter and these two were grabbing onto me tightly that I wanted to scream in agony.

The reason for my cutting was because it was once popular,because it was my aunt had me do it then it went out,She had me stop not knowing how addictive it was and how it helped she knew I was still doing it then I would be in a hospital the same part where Ann is.I watched in revolt as every one started eating I started to feel I watched my friends I felt eyes on me ,I began to discreetly look around the staring belonged to Snape,

I look back to my friends still feeling his cold eyes black eyes on me, I swallowed grabbing two pieces of toast,some scrambled eggs,and two sausage links,I still felt his eyes on me so I slowly picked up my fork my hand trembling as I picked up some eggs and put them in my I swallowed my stomach churned I did not feel Snape`s eye`s on me but I will contact my aunt none the less.

I felt my stomach not agree so I got up my friends eyes on me I grabbed my bag telling them some bullshit lie they will believe,when I got out of the great hall and everyone`s view I ran.I ran as fast as I could to the bathrooms, my head feeling lightheaded.I felt the bile rising up as I opened the stall doors,getting on my knees.

As I started to empty my stomach I felt better and dizzy at the same time, when I was finished I rose up from the floor staggering to the sinks starting to wash out my terrible as I felt I knew I could get through the day I have I was clean I stepped out of the bathroom and began walking as I walked my vision began to get blurry the last thing I remember was collapsing onto someone with blond hair.

Tell me what you think like always


	4. Stitch

I do not own

When Hermione woke up she was not schocked to find herself in the hospital wing,what she was schocked about was Dumbledore,Mcgonagal,Snape and Draco for some strange reason there.

She slowly rose up leaning onto her pillow trying to read their lips since they were talking in hushed whispers,she was so busy trying to read from lip to lip she had not noticed her when the woman had touched Hermione on her arm making the girl jump feeling pain.

Not only did she feel that, but she also felt dizzy and nauseous again ,her stomach hurting as four all looked to Hermione Snape going to her first taking out a potion,before he could speak ,Hermione snatched it from it gulping it smiled and said thank you as she felt the pain lessen.

She looked to everyone and said in a fake but convincing voice "What Happened?"

Mcgonagal looked at her We were hoping you could tell us dear. She said looking at Hermione hoping she could tell them.

Snape resisted rolling his eyes,knowing the smart girl was lying and very good at other slytherin in the room was schocked she did not remember a thing.

Snape looked at her "Hermione you must tell us what really happened ,or else."

Hermione looked at Snape defiantly "Nothing is what I remember...Sir."

Snape was about to walk closer towards her until the fireplace turned green and a person came out.

Hermione smiled and got out of bed running to her Stitch,Stitch you came! Hermione said hugging the woman who was about Tonks size.

Everyone looked at the strange woman named was as tall as Tonks with raven hair that went past her shoulders,that was outfit was black boots,black leggings with a hot pink miniskirt,her shirt was a black basic tee shirt.

Stitch returned the hug "Ofcourse eversince the accident with your cousin,your Aunt has put a charm on you so I know to come when your hurt."

Dumbledore walked to her "I am sorry I did not know that Hermione had to have her personal doctor contated,we wil know have you look at her with Madam Pomfrey with you as long as you don`t mind."

Snape was staring at the woman who seemed to know aboutwhat went on with the disatser that was in the `ll have to get her alone and get her to talk,Hermione should be kept safe.

Stitch looked at Hermione in the eye`s,the two communicating some strange nodded her head looking up "I do not mind,I may not be here as fast as I was last of this you must know how to properly take care of her."

Everyone was glad they would find some insight until Stitch smiled."Ofcourse she is Auburn`s heir now so word shall not and can not get out ,Madam Pomfry will not only take an unbreakable vow but also have to talk to herself."

Mcgonagal spoke up "My dear those are not allowed at the school."

Stitch held strong "Fine then you can all leave and put this inceident out of your heads." She said in a cold and uncaring voice that made everyones hairs stand on edge.

Hermione only nodded her head "I know it`s alot of trouble ,but my aunt takes no chance at all."

Will they allow it at the school?


	5. A talk

I do not own

Once they left Stitch put on wards and spells to make sure the doors would not even be opened by the headmaster without trouble. She looked to the strong child she`s been healing since she was eleven months old.

Hermione looked down at her hands that were holding the sheets that attempted to keep her body warm. "I'm weak aren't I?" Hermione asked shamefully, while more tears fell from her cheeks and onto the sheets.

Stitch walked to the girl "Shh Little Mione do not say stupid things, you are not only smart but strong." Stitch said affectionately while patting Hermione's hair, and pulling her closer.

Hermione looked to Stitch "I am stupid and gluttonous that's why my parents left me!" Hermione said with so emotion that it broke Stitch`s heart on the inside." Hermione your parents are in hiding to keep you safe, not because they hate you! Now put that rubbish out of your head." Stitch said on the inside she was mad, furious and felt empathy for the girl but on the outside she looked as if she was bored.

Hermione still kept trying "That may or may not be true, but you can't say that I'm not hideously fat!" Stitch groaned and got off the hospital bed, walking a little bit away from the bed; taking out her wand moved it around and had a full length mirror appear. She put her wand back in her robes. She looked to Hermione "Get up." Hermione knew that tone and slowly got out of the bed, but looking at Stitch carefully.

Hermione walked to where Stitch was, Stitch positioned Hermione in front of the mirror  
"See you are beautiful under weight but still gorgeous."

Hermione smiled at the complement, and turned to hug Stitch. The two hugged until the fireplace turned green and then a slim figure in whole black came out.

Next you get to see aunt Auburn


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own

The two looked at the figure all dressed in black, her face covered by a black covering woman wear during a funeral. The figure walked to the pair, you could hear her boots make a tapping sound each step she took. When she got close to the pair she in a flash took out her wand and hit Stitch making her fly to the other side of the wall, her back making a crunch sound once it made contact with the brick wall. Hermione felt sorry for Stitch but did not express it on the outside she just looked at her aunt who was dressed the way she was, scared, but wanted to keep her composure.

"A-A-Aunty how nice to see you, how are things?" Hermione asked mad at herself that she showed fear in front of her aunt.

Her aunt moved her wand having a chair come out of no where, it looked elegant and expensive with the color being black and red. She sat down before looking to Hermione putting a gloved hand on Hermione's cheek "Did you not think I would come and check on you?" Auburn said applaud

Hermione looked at her "What happened when I was five and fell from the third floor of your mansion in France? Or the time I passed out from your experiment you left me their, for 2 months with no water or food! Or what about the time when-" Hermione got interrupted by her Aunt slapping her to the face so hard she fell off the bed, onto the other side. Hermione looked at her aunt scared she knew she pressed a button a button that would send her to a real hospital. Hermione was about to scream until her aunt put a silencing charm on her, her aunt walked closer to her making Hermione crawl backwards her eyes going to the door and back to her aunt. Her aunt's outfit was turning red not any shade of red but blood red, that and it seemed the outfit seemed to actually drip blood onto the floor. Hermione eyes grew wide in fear as her aunt raised her arm and did some movements with her wand saying nothing then Hermione felt pain all in her bones and started screaming, Her aunt then grabbed Hermione by the hair, bringing her up to her masked face "Why are you trying to make me a bad person did I not come back, did I not heal you, did I not give you the best medical attention in the world?" As she kept talking this Hermione seemed to be cracking, she tapped her heel and then kicked Hermione in the stomach and let her go. "Since you want to have a tantrum you can heal yourself you better hurry that's my best potion if you don't solve it in two hours you'll…well you don't want to know." She said with a smile on her lips, she grabbed Stitch, going to the fireplace, throwing Stitch in, while mumbling something she moved her wand to the door and left.


	7. Help from my readers

To my fellow readers of all my Harry potter stories I am a bit sad because I had a new thought of a story on how Hermione, Harry and Ron need to be kept safe over the summer so they stay at Snape's place. At first they all hate it ,but soon Snape finds why Hermione needs to be perfect, what happens when Harry is really at home over the summer ,and why Ron always invites people over his house. Tell me what you think I know most want me to finish my stories of course I shall, but would you rather I do a try out chapter and then wait till I finish some stories. Just tell me your thoughts on this.

For my stories that I have yet to update I shall soon do for a Christmas present so don't worry your pretty little heads.


	8. So long,fingers hurt

I do not own

Hermione fell to the floor, she could actually feel the poison running through her veins she saw the feet of the others coming towards her, Snape got to her first "Two hours." Was all she could say before passing out from either the pain, poison taking its effects or both.

Snape carried her bridal style to her bed; the mediwitch moved the covers, putting them on Hermione once Snape placed her in bed. Dumbledore looked at the poor girl, and then to Snape "What did she say?"

Snape looked at him, eyes full of worry "Two hours." McGonagall looked at him, scared to ask but had to "What does that mean?" Snape looked from the ever going pale Hermione "It means her aunt did something to her and that is our time space to heal her." Everyone looked at Hermione, McGonagall and the Mediwitch in tears, Draco looking at Hermione who actually wasn't a mud blood, but a pureblood like himself and in a lot deeper stuff than him.

Snape looked at the girl, who was sleeping on the outside, but dying on the inside, He looked at everyone then set to work, by rolling up his sleeves and approached the girl. While taking out his wand he looked at Draco "Draco go and contact your mother tell her that I shall need her assistance, if she refuses tell her the name ALECTO Shayne now go!" Draco nodded running to the Slytherin common rooms to get a Mirror so he can specifically talk to his mother.

With Draco

He ran through the halls, ignoring his friends, and teachers yelling for him to slow down, he even used secret passageways. He had taken a quick breather once he made it to the common rooms, he passed by the people who kissed his ass, normally he would not be acting like this,but for anyone even a real mudblood he would put away looking like the boss. He ran into his room looking for the mirror, if he knew what Hermione had gone through he would have been her friend.

His own Aunt stayed away from the woman when they went to warned him about the woman, and the dark lord seemed to stiffen if some one said her name, he remembered once at a party his mother only talked to her for five minutes when they got home, he could hear her crying through the door way. He said yes once he found the mirror, he said the magic words and instead of getting his mother he got his father "Damn it dad give the mirror to mom!"

Lucius was mad, how dare his son interrupt him on his day off of work only to get shouted at "Boy Don't make me come their and spank you in front of your friends." He said mad.

Draco was scared but had a job to do "Dad please give it to mom or come here with her tell her the name Alecto Shayne!"

All of Lucius`s rage at his son turned to shock, he grabbed the dropped mirror, and went to find his wife. He found her in the garden, reading. "Cissy we must get to the school now!"

Narcissa got up alarmed at her husband's reaction "Why is Draco hurt?"

Lucius shook his head "No some one else is Severus asked us it as something to do with

Alecto Shayne."

Narcissa looked at him dropping the book, "Why did you not tell me sooner." She ran to the fireplace, Lucius catching up with her, Narcissa arrived in the head masters office and then Lucius.

They both saw the headmaster their without his usual smiling atmosphere and he actually looked his age. "Follow me." He lead them both to the infirmary, Narcissa worried over what pureblood child's parents crossed Auburn. They were shocked to see potter's friend the mudblood and Snape was helping her.

Lucius looked at the girl who looked pale "How did the witch get in?"

All adults casted down their eyes, minutes passed by Snape continued with word, mediwitch helped him as best he could, Mcgonnall looked up from reading Hermione's file, her real one to answer him.

She got up to, walking towards him menacing "That girl who you thought was a mudblood was anything but that, she is a pureblood, and not just any but that is Auburn's heir and niece. We found out and now Hermione has only two hours to live, unless Snape figures it out." She said, she took at Hermione before leaving the area.

Lucius felt bad not only what he was thinking, but all he did to her for the past years to the girl and makes sure once they save her that his family will apologies for their harsh treatment of the girl.

Narcissa pushed past him and started to help Severus, time skip Draco got back and was sitting with his headmaster and `s skin was soon turning blue and the second hour was just about up, Narcissa felt bad, Snape felt bad he could not protect her well enough, her head of house could not be found, Dumbledore was looking at the girl.

The fire place turned green and out stepped who started this but she was wearing a pink skirt and white shirt that had her name spelled on it in pink. Her hair was blonde and she was smiling "Oh my poor niece what could have happened to her?"

She looked at them, not getting an answer she shrugged, took out a sucker unwrapped it and started sucking it while skipping to Hermione.

She took out her wand, and a vial appeared she put the sucker in her mouth, opened Hermione's mouth and poured the contents in Hermione's mouth, Hermione soon looked better, with her skin turning to a normal color, she passed Snape, pinching his cheeks "Please take care of my darling little Niece pweety pweety please." Before Snape could move, she skipped back to the fireplace, threw the powder said some place and left.

Hermione opened her eyes feeling better, starting to cough, Narcissa gave her something to drink, which helped her throat.

Hermione saw her aunt's Other side and said "It happens." Before passing out


	9. Hermioen need u 2 vote4 her

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


	10. A reason to vote

I do not own

Hermione want to get away from her aunt, will you vote for her, to continue this story or shall she stay passed out?

Everyone wants to help, the girl, even Lucius, will Bellatrix even help her even for a slightest moment or turn her into her aunt after escaping?


	11. New Chapter guys

I do not own

voting has closed we shall see what has been picked and what not has

Everyone was colleting their thoughts, Snape was cleaning the potions away, Narissa was petting Hermione's hair, Pomfrey was cleaning her up, Lucius was watching the whole thing, out of the way.

"So she's a pureblood?"Lucius said thinking out loud

McGonagall looked at him cross "That's all you have to say! Who cares about blood status!"

"Minevara quit down, you wouldn't want to wake your lioness." Dumbledore said coming into the hospital area. Dumbledore said looking to Hermione as her chest fell up and down.

"What are we going to do Albus?" Minevra asked

"She can stay with us?" Narissa said

Dumbledore soon thought of the war and thought how Hermione being there, she could give information to the order.

"I hate to dampen your mood but I don't think her aunt would like this." Snape said watching everyone's emotions.

A moaning sound came from Hemrione,waking up,Snape watched,Narissa and Pomfrey were helping her up,Narcissa gave Hermione a cup of water, which she drank hurridly "What time is it?" Hermione asked voice, still hoarse

"About two in the evening." Lucius replied, wondering why the girl would ask

"Oh no I'll be late!" Hermione said rushing out of bed, which shocked everyone, Draco, Lucius, and Snape reacted quickly

Lucius put a spell on the door; Draco grabbed Hermione, who started thrashing in his arms. "Let me go! No I'll be late, let me go!" Hermione protested

Lucius looked at her "Late for what?" He asked wondering what was going on in this girls head.

"My party I'm finally tuning sixteen!" Hermione said looking at him

Snape, Draco, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore gave the girl strange looks.

"You're already sixteen." Dumbledore said puzzled at what the girl meant

Hermione shook her head "According to my aunt I'm 15….still. Certain people are noticing that I haven't grown, so I have to "age"."

Narissa mad a noise while rolling her eyes "That's something only your aunt would do and have others do. She also doesn't allow you to eat food, having you drink potions for the protein right?"

Hermione looked to the ground "How did you know?"

Narissa went to her "I was her roommate, so I watched and had to listen as she watched her literally kill herself over her looks and body." She put a hand on her shoulder "You shall be staying with us, we will say it is for some school project."

She said looking to Dumbledore who nodded his head, walking to the girls "Yes that will, seem fine. We shall add some official things, so she can't object."

Hermione nodded her head, she had already given up on them, many knew of aunt, few have ever tried to help, those who did have either gone missing or memories erased.

"How are you two even related?" Snape asked

Everyone looked at her in question Hermione sighed "Can I at least go back to the bed?"

Snape nodded his head; Draco helped Hermione to her bed, which she gave a thank you.

Hermione sat criss cross on the bed "It started with my grandparents, grandfather had an affair wit a witch, with some French name. She of course got pregnant, and was shocked that when the baby girl got tested her blood said pure, not even half-blood. Soon my aunt grew up, found out about us two years ago, and things have never been the same."

Lucius and Narcissa gave one another a look "Do you know what the French name would be?" Lucius asked

Hermione shook her head "No."

The fireplace soon lit, Stitch stepping out of it, she`s wearing burlesque style clothing .She rushed to Hermione "Come on you aunt is waiting."

Hermione soon hopped out of bed, Stitch catching the girl, when she looked ready to fall. "I'm sorry but we have no time for this." Stitch said, while taking out a bottle out of her bra, and giving it to Hermione.

While Hermione drank the potion, Stitch took out her wand, transforming her clothes, to the playboy bunny out fit ,the one piece with bunny ears on `s red with 16 in white and on the back it said "2yrs till I'm legal."

All the males but Dumbledore looked at her in away, Narissa had smacked her husband, Draco got smacked by McGonagall, and Snape by Dumbledore.

"Where is this party at? Lucius asked

Stitch looked at him "At the playboy mansion, where else?"

"The Playboy mansion is not a place for a young girl!" Narissa yelled

Stitch shrugged her shoulders "Take it up with HER."

Once she checked Hermione over, she pushed her into the fireplace saying playboy mansion

"We have to go after them." McGonagall said

"I'll go." Draco volunteered

"No!" Every adult but Lucius said

Draco slumped into a chair near his father, pouting; his father nudged his foot with his cane. "Men don't pout."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own

Hermione had to be supported by Stitch to walk, she tried to walk alone when no one was looking but she fell. "Just a few more minutes for the potion, to take full affect." Stitch said

Hermione nodded her head, walking to where the main event was, "The others…they said they would help." She said while staring at the guest`s that were having fun.

Stitch made a "humph." Sound "I `ll believe it when I see it, besides it'll take a miracle to get the marking off."

Hermione looked at her left arm, though you saw nothing but clear skin, if her aunt made a notion, you would see black lips form on her arm, the upper lips would have her aunt's name in bright red and who ever was bound to her at the bottom, in the same color.

They soon found Alecto, talking with some celebrity from France, she kissed the person goodbye ,walking over to them "God Stitch could you have taken any longer." She said squeezing the glass of wine in her hand, hard, it looked as if it was about to break.

"It was my fault Aunty, I wanted to make sure I was perfect, so I figured I could be fashionably late." Hermione said, while stepping in front of the cowering Stitch.

Alecto sighed, she then threw the glass up in the air,hugging Hermione "Oh it's all right, but next time tell me your plan even if your just outside the door ok?" She said, looking at Hermione with a little pout. Hermione nodded her head "Of course aunty now let's get back to the party."

Stitch followed after the two, giving Hermione's shoulder a squezze, for thanks, Hermione nodded her head, "What are you agreeing to?"Alecto asked curiously, looking at the two with accusing eyes.

"Nothing just saying how Stitch should have got me an outfit like yours." Hermione said, giving Stitch`s hand a squeeze, she squeezed back saying "it's okay."

Alecto petted Hermione's head affectionately "Sorry but I `m trying to get you into some adult films, and I have to show your young body." She said smiling

Hermione looked around the area, not turning her head, just moving her eyes " I see actual adults, no teens my age, aunty."

Alecto tossed her hand to the side, "You don't need to start off small, honey you're with me, your starting big, once you turn 18 your mine!" She said jumping up and down

Hermione and Stitch joined her in jumping, though they soon had to stop because Alecto`s feet were starting to hurt, Alecto while drinking some champagne saw a friend, and left the two.

While the two were talking about how Hermione's life was going, and what to expect once she turns 18, when a girl her size but was wearing a long sleeve shirt, and off colored long skirt walked in the two's path, with a marred face. Stitch looked at the girl, slightly only to steer Hermione away, she noticed to Stitch`s dismay, she turned around and walked to the girl who looked unflattering at the playboy mansion.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked curiously

"You don't recognize me?" The voice asked, feining innocence

"I'm sorry, but yes I have?" Hermione said, walking closer to the woman.

The woman grabbed, Hermione`s hair, roughly, the girl moved a wand around her face, her scarred face, changed to a young beautiful one. She grabbed Hermione closer, so they were face, to face "Now do you remember me, cousin?"

"Ann!" Hermione whispered slash yelled in surprise


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I have not updated but I was getting ready for GenCon, if you don't know what it is look it up its awesome. I do not own

Dumbledore's office

"We have to do something we can not let her stay with that woman." Narcissa said outraged and worried.

"I don't see what's so bad, Hermione gets to go out and party all night." Draco said with jealousy.

Narcissa walked to him, smacking him "That woman has killed three of her children ,thanks to her way of life. Hermione will fall victim to and shall die."

"So what do you purpose we do?" Snape asks from the shadows.

"The child could stay here." McGonagall suggested

"No! She could put charges on the school." Albus said shooting her down

"She could possibly stay with us." Lucius said as memories of the crazy witch came to surface.

"What about her cousin she's still alive." Draco said confused

"As long as Hermione is in school she will stay alive." Stitch said stepping out from the shadows.

"What are you talking about?" McGonagall questioned curious.

Stitch tossed her bag onto a vacant chair, "What I mean is that Hermione is her main project, not her daughter. Narcissa is right this is her fourth child. First died from anorexia, second _Cruciatus Curse_, third ran away but was later found dead.

"Good gracious." McGonagall said putting a hand on her chest.

"Why are you here?" Snape asked looking at the woman

"Yes why are you here and not protecting Hermione?" Narcissa asked

"Alecto told me to leave." Stitch said moving her purse so she could sit down. "If you really want to help then I suggest you test her blood."

"Her blood?" The wizards and witches asked except Snape

"Muggle drugs are inserted by the veins." Snape explained to everyone

"Yes and she's had about three different types of drugs by now." Stitch said

"How could we get Hermione away from HER?" Narcissa asked with her mind made up

"Once Hermione reaches her limit, she'll put her in Azkaban making her quit cold turkey, we can probably get her then." Stitch says opening her purse, taking out a flask and drinking from it.

"Azkaban!" Everyone shouted at her

"How long has she been going?" Narcissa asks walking to Stitch

"How come she's not loony like aunt Bellatrix?" Draco asks trying to figure if he's seen Hermione act like his aunt at school.

"Who assigns her a room?" Lucius asked standing up, wanting to get that person fired

"What drugs is she on?" Snape asked ready to make a mental list.

Stitch analyzed the questions before answering "In order it's been going on since she was 13, she is loony but since she has the bracelet on it shocks her to be good. I am not sure who actually signs her in I don't get to see that part."

"The behavior bracelet." The adult's said in a silent whisper, they all had a look of pain on their faces.

"I thought they got rid of those." Snape said going to a seat

"How did this get past the ministry?" Albus asked

"What are they?" Draco asked looking to all of the adults

"The behavior bracelet also called the obedience collar, parents would buy them, putting in commands the max is put it on your child's wrist, ankle, neck, the rules have no range you can put what ever you want." Narcissa said holding her self and thinking of when she was wearing it.

"For example only some of Hermione's commands is don't scream when it shocks you, do not eat if you do you'll puke, don't tell you friends, especially the golden boy." Stitch said looking at the young mans face "On top of that not only would she puke or do what ever the reprimand was but she would receive shocks. "If you have ever seen her physically stiffen it's because she did a "bad" thing." Stitch said reclining in the chair

Four faces in particular have seen Hermione do the exact thing; Snape has seen it several times. It was usually when he had got her going to the kitchens past the hour, he now regretted doing when he harassed her, Albus during meal times, and McGonagall in class during certain times.

The room was silent, everyone trying to think of ways to get Hermione safe. The fireplace was soon green, out came Hermione. She was crawling her way out, once she was out everybody noticed that she was bloody beaten and covered with soot. Stitch was the first to react, running to her taking off her jacket so she could move freely .Hermione had rolled onto her back, it was painful but not as much, she saw Stitch come to her side.

"What happened? Which one did this to you?" Stitch asked as she started to undress Hermione.

"Forbidden curses, knives." Was all she could say before passing out.

"How can she still be alive?" Draco asked as he followed Severus to get potions

Albus went to fetch Pomfrey, taking one last look at Hermione having a tear escape.

"Untraceable wands." The Malfoy's said looking at one another

McGonagall and Stitch tried to wake her up, to no avail, they even put healing spell, but nothing worked.

"Lucius." Narcissa started but Lucius cut her off "She'll be staying with us."

Draco came back, he never seen anyone in that condition and still breathing. As he watched all the adults try to get her to wake up, he vowed that he would be a true friend .and make sure Slytherins would not mess with her.

They had healed Hermione's who had her ribs broken, left wrist fractured, eyes were swollen, and mouth looked to be sewed shut. She was also bleeding internally but they had fixed that first.

Once they had made sure Hermione would be stable it was 6 am.

"Have you ever had to deal with this many injuries at one time?" Pomfrey asked looking at Stitch as she sipped her tea..

Stitch swallowed the tea slowly, letting the warmness fill her up "Yes many a times, you knew how to handle the situation perfectly, unlike others."

"Towards Hermione?" They all asked looking at Stitch

"Yes, but the first time I had to handle this was with her third child, Rubin. He was only seventeen when he ran, found dead at twenty-two."

"While he was free did he perhaps change his name?" Snape asked

Stitch played with a loose curl on Hermione's head "Yes it was changed to Caleb why?"

The Malfoy's and Snape looked at one another; they seemed to finally come to a decision after a few minutes of talking.

"Their was a young man with that name, he came to the Dark Lord begging to join him, wanting to escape her. He came to us beaten, but he said that he heals quickly just wanted to leave that miserable place. He had a black eye, all his fingers broken and nails were gone. The dark lord took pity on him and was furious, when he had been dead we figured it was because of his tie mint he orphanage." Lucius said

"He was happy even smiled though he did seem to freeze when he saw or was around fire, food, glasses and strangely even forks." Draco said remembering the man

"Why is that?" Narcissa questioned looking to Stitch

"It's how he was punished, with food she would put a spell on him having him eat till he puked; it would go on for days. For fire she'd put a spell on him that so that everything he saw was incinerated, his lungs filled with smoke as well. it could last for two weeks,he`d past out ,wake up once again surrounded by fire. With glasses I am not sure of as well as forks, she only assigned me to Hermione." Stitch said looking at the girl feeling as if she failed her one again like always.

That`s all I got tell what you think as always


	14. Chapter 14

Draco was staring at Hermione, hoping that she would understand that his family will be trying to help her. "Draco are you alright?" Lucius asked staring at his son, with concern in his eyes. Draco blinked a couple of times; shaking his head "I'm fine father, just tired." Draco answered truthfully.

Lucius understood "Go to the house and prepare a room for Hermione please." Draco got up, straightening himself out. "What about aunt Bellatrix?" Lucius looked at Hermione, for awhile "Tell your aunt, that someone she knows is coming to live with us. Say it just like that, alright?" Draco nodded his head, leaving through the fireplace.

Severus came back with potions in his hands, and some floating behind him. "Severus my friend, do you really need all of this?" Severus put them down on a table, "Yes, I do the way she seems she'll need a lot of help." Stitch went to him "What are we going to work on first?" Stitch asked rolling up her sleeves, and looking to Snape. "I would like to see all the eternal damage first." Snape said taking off his cloak, and rolling up his sleeves as well. Stitch nodded her head, telling him all of what happened to Hermione since she was eight. Snape had to hold back the vile, he truly felt bad for the poor girl, yet happy she survived.

Malfoy Manor

Draco cleaned himself off, "Hiya!" Draco yelled, smiling to see the house elf appear. "Yes, ?" The house elf squeaked "Hiya I need you to prepare a bedroom with me, making sure that it has a bathroom and is on the same floor as all of us." Draco said clearly "Also I need you to tell me, where my aunt is?" "Lady Bellatrix is in her bedroom, may I please go to my duties?" Hiya asked, bowing down.

Draco nodded his head, "Yes, you may go." Hiya nodded her head, poofing away.

Draco walked to his aunt's bedroom, taking a big deep breath in and out; before he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Bellatrix asked, hastily and cautiously while moving around things in her room. "It's me your nephew, Draco, can you come in o can you come out?" Draco asked uncertainly.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own

Bellatrix opened the door, slowly, only allowing her pale face and black hair to show. "What is it Draco? Are you ill? Are you ready to become a death eater?" Bellatrix asked in glee, staring at Draco with her eyes that had a sort of a passion in them. "No, I actually came to ask you about your time in Azka-"

Bellatrix had slammed him into the wall "Why do you want to know about that! That's a very touchy subject Draco!" Bellatrix said with her voice going either high or low, or stressing a word or going really fast with it. Draco was afraid of her, but he had a mission to do. "Well-I-I wanted to know if you knew about a young girl in Azkaban, she was probably six or younger." Draco answered thinking about the information. Bellatrix loosened her grip, thinking about it, even moving her head left to right. She finally stopped when she came up with an answer, "Yes, thrice or more she had a horrible makeover charm over her. Why?" Draco licked his lips "She's coming here and theirs something very interesting about her?" Draco said slowly, wondering how he as going to tell her. "What's the caged bird's name? I was always curious, especially since she got the dementor`s kiss once." Bellatrix asked with interest, while stepping back. "Her- Hermione Granger." Bellatrix said "The mudblood!" Bellatrix screeched, the hall echoed. "No! Turns out she's not a mudblood; Dumbledore lied about her blood lineage. Bellatrix looked at him "Isn't she the smart one, friends of The Golden boy?" Bellatrix asked in a hurry, Draco shook his head, only hearing the words "Smart, friend, Golden boy" Bellatrix tossed him to the floor running into her room, slamming the door.

As Draco got off the floor, he heard sounds of breaking glass, and a scream. He brushed himself off, heading for the owlry, and writing a short letter to his father.

_Father,_

_I have a room ready, and I told aunt Bellatrix, everything is going great. I shall see you, mother, Uncle Severus and Hermione soon._

_Love Draco _

Draco closed the letter and sent it to his father.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own

Hermione slowly walked into the Malfoy manor "I shouldn't be here." She said with caution.

"You will be safe here." Narcissa said looking at the girl

"Can I lie down for a bit?" She looked to the Malfoy family who nodded, Draco showed her where she would be staying.

"Thank you."

Draco noticed she said that with no emotion in her voice, "Are you okay?"

She was unpacking, looking for her razors. She stopped when she heard his voice of concern. She turned to him with a smile "Fine, when is dinner?"

He looked at his watch "In two hours."

She ushered him out her room "I shall see you then." She closed the door locking it and putting charms on the door as well.

She grabbed her razors and went into the bathroom cutting her arms, she felt relived after having three lashes on each arm. She healed them with her wand but made sure she could steal see the lines. To her dinner came to fast and she was sitting across from Bellatrix who seemed to be studying her.

She dropped her fork and knife and looked her in the face "Yes, the mud blood is sitting right in front of you." She continued eating.

"I heard you're not a mud blood, you're as pure as me."

Hermione scoffed "You are sure to be purer then me especially if you were my age right now. Even now you would be cleaner than me."

Narcissa, Lucius and Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at this though Draco is the one who spoke. "You're not a virgin?"

"I'm not much of a virgin in some aspects." She saw an elf pour the adults wine "Me as well." She held out her glass.

The elf walked to her "You are not allowed alcohol at such a young age!" Narcissa said stopping the elf

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking at her "I will totally be fine, I haven't even gotten drunk yet which is a miracle. My liver is strong thanks to what bit me." She ushered the elf over.

"What bit you?" Bellatrix asked interested

"A succubus." Hermione said getting up and moving so fast for them they didn't see her until she was drinking from Lucius cup.

"Hot." Draco said with a smirk

"They are a myth." Narcissa said

Hermione shook her head and shaking her finger . She took off a choker necklace that was visible, they soon heard tearing of fabric and small black wings formed out of her back. She soon had fangs and her breasts grew too tight for her outfit, hips became wider and her waist was even curvier. What little baby fat there was, was gone as well, her hair changed as well changing to a wave of soft curls.

She liked their reaction "Like what you see?" She said playfully

"Succubus is creatures of sex right?" Draco said getting up and walking to her, she pushed him to the ground and put her choker necklace back on, as well as making it invisible.

She sat down in her chair, "My aunt made the necklace, so people would not notice my sudden change."

"Oh we noticed.." Draco said smirking "Not only the slytherin quidditch team, but Hufflepuff as well." Draco said in a daze while getting up.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his behavior "I can also tell people's gender and get their scents."

"Why the necklace?" Lucius asked moving to a different seating position. Hermione mentally giggled "The longer the necklace is off the more my scent is carried. I usually don't where this during the summer and roam around. I have a few places to crash at in Hollywood, Italy, and the Dunbar's winter and summer home."

She said checking her nails and playing with her normal uncontrollable hair.

"What! Lucretia is being cheated on!" Narcissa said shocked.

Hermione looked at her "She started cheating first."

"How do you know that?" Lucius asked

Hermione scoffed "She cheated on her husband with me, and then he and I go together. Oh they found out, I made sure they did." Hermione said biting a cinnamon roll with joy.

"So you're the girl who is draining him." Lucius said impressed

Hermione smiled "I do not need to hear this!" Narcissa said getting up

"Oh don't be like that." Hermione said pouting and following her, she got to the door first. "Don't you want to know what she says about you?" Hermione asked playfully

Narcissa looked at her, Hermione whispered into her ear "Regret bringing me here now?"

She tuned to the others sitting in her chair "You know Lucius you have come into our conversation a lot."

"Really?"

"hmm." She said with a smile

The grandfather clock chimes it was nine. Hermione smiled changing he outfit to a mini skirt and corset and boots. "Party time, Bella you in?"

"Absolutely-"

"Of course." Bellatrix grabbed her hand and they teleported, Lucius hit the table cursing. Draco blinked "Hey! How come I wasn't invited?" He slumped in his chair.

Lucius and Narcissa bedroom.

"I can't believe she is cheating on her husband and didn't tell me!" She said mad throwing her brush on her dresser

"What do you want to do, the girl is already transformed and plus she knows what she is doing?" Lucius said getting into bed

"Where is she?"

Lucius turned to he r"With Bellatrix they went out.'

She hit him "You let a teenager who is a turned succubus out with my sister to Merlin knows where? What were you thinking!" She said hitting him again.

He looked at her Cissy "The girl is the brightest witch of her age even though she is a young succubus , also we have bigger things like her aunt. Who may or may not know, plus she only told us so we would kick her out of our home and she fend for herself. She is used to people leaving her alone, but we will not give in."

"I know, it's just she acts like an older yet she is a child even if she is a changing succubus. I want her to know we will be here for her, though I know she will not make it easy for us."

"That's for sure." Lucius said going to sleep.

Hermione and Bellatrix

"Ok, we are in Hollywood in America what do you want to do?" Hermione asked

The witch was looking around at the lights and sounds. "Cause some destruction." She said turning to Hermione smirking before flying around and blasting at thing with random.

Hermione took off her necklace and flied with her wings also blasting random things, and people.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own

Lucius was heading out ready to work; he stopped when he heard giggling. Hermione and Bellatrix came in, Bella was stumbling in while Hermione supported her. She smiled when she saw him, she jumped up, letting go of a drunken Bellatrix.

"Oh sorry." Hermione said at Bella, who mumbled something. She walked to Lucius skipping "Where are you going?"

"To work." He said smelling alcohol on her

She laughed, and her wings ruffled "No seriously."

He raised an eyebrow "You were serious? It's like early." She said

"This is the time you would be going to the great hall."

She shook her head "Nope, my aunt found a spell, she pays another girl to look like me. Not by poly juice potion. It is a spell they used back when royalty was around. She will be the Hermione who fights in a war, she spends most of her time with Harry and Ron then I do."

She said looking at a wall, her wings went down.

"You should tell her, they are your friends." Lucius said

Hermione shook her head "I am the perfection she wants, I won't be as perfect if I want another life." She said, she blinked and then looked to Bella giving her a hangover potion.

"Have a good day at work." She said going to her room.

Narcissa and Draco were shocked their guest did not show up, Narcissa went to check on her sister.

"Bella are you alright?" She asked knocking on the door.

"Please don't knock." Bella groaned putting the covers back over her head.

"Sorry." She said noticing the hang over potions.

"Long night."

Bellatrix got up "Have you ever tried to party with someone younger than you, and then tried to party as much as them?"

"No." Her sister said with a smile

"Don't, you'll lose horribly." She went back under the covers

"I will go check on Hermione." She said kissing her sister's head.

She knocked on Hermione's door and heard an "enter". She was shocked to see Hermione was up, in a towel. Her hair was wet and down and her wings were showing.

She quickly closed the door; she noticed that her wings weren't as big as she thought they were. She sat down in a chair.

"Pepper up potion?"

"No, I am a succubus this is our lifestyle." She said sighing. "I am sorry what I said." She whispered and then undid the towel.

Narcissa smiled, she heard it "Are you truly the smartest witch?"

Hermione nodded "Yep, it's just that instead of finding strategies, I find spells that people have forgotten for good reason."

She took out a black corset, mini skirt that had zippers and ties. She put on the corset looking to Narcissa "Do you mind tying me up?"

Narcissa smiled tying it for her. Hermione slipped on the skirt and looked at her hair. It was drying naturally. She put on some flats and her and Narcissa talked though Hermione stopped when she saw a piano.

"Do you play?"

Hermione nodded looking to Narcissa "Go ahead."

Hermione cleared her throat and began playing.

_(spoken) Fiyero!_

_(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_Though they beat him_

_Let him feel no pain_

_Let his bones never break_

_And however they try_

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die:_

_Let him never die:_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:_

_What good is this chanting?_

_I don't even know what I'm reading!_

_I don't even know which trick I ought to try_

_Fiyero, where are you?_

_Already dead, or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my_

_Generous supply?_

_Unlimited_

_The damage is unlimited_

_To everyone I've tried to help_

_Or tried to love_

_And, oh, Fiyero, you're the latest_

_Victim of my greatest achievement_

_In a long career of distress_

_Every time I could, I tried making good_

_And what I made was a mess!_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed_

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!_

_Nessa:_

_Doctor Dillamond:_

_Fiyero:_

_Fiyero!_

_One question haunts and hurts_

_Too much, too much to mention:_

_Was I really seeking good_

_Or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are_

_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are_

_Maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure, I meant well -_

_Well, look at what well-meant did:_

_All right, enough - so be it_

_So be it, then:_

_Let all Oz be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through_

_Since I can not succeed_

_Fiyero, saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again_

_No good deed_

_Will I do again!_

Hermione was so into the music she had not realized three people were staring at her. She smiled and jumped once she heard clapping. She froze at seeing The Dark Lord.

"I only know one creature that has wings, they are not black." He said walking over to her.

Hermione stood up, "I'm a succubus." She said getting to the point.

He looked her up and down, he grabbed her arm and he said a spell, she couldn't repeat.

She snatched her hand away, and then the mark showed up. "How?" She said tears coming up

"After that one boy, I found it."

"Cover it up again!" She yelled

"Hermione-" Draco warned

"No! My aunt will find out and she-"Hermione was soon on the floor, cringing in pain, she didn't scream.

Soon the pain became too much and she passed out; though the curse was still in effect so her body kept convulsing.

Voldermort put the cover back on; he picked Hermione up bridal style. He noticed that she was bleeding. He put her, in her room, "Tend to her wounds."

He then left and waited for her to wake up.

Hermione woke up, she was alone. She sighed, moving herself up a little. Her back was in pain. She got her iPod to come to her she played Human Nature instrumental and waited for the music.

_Looking out across the night-time_

_The city winks a sleepless eye_

_Hear her voice shake my window_

_Sweet seducing sighs_

_Get me out into the night-time_

_Four walls won't hold me tonight_

_If this town is just an apple_

_Then let me take a bite_

_If they say, why, why?_

_Tell 'em that is human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_If they say, why, why?_

_Tell 'em that is human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_Reaching out to touch a stranger_

_Electric eyes are everywhere_

_See that girl, she knows I'm watching_

_She likes the way I stare_

_If they say, why, why?_

_Tell 'em that is human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_If they say, why, why?_

_Tell 'em that is human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_I like livin' this way_

_I like lovin' this way_

_Looking out across the morning_

_The city's heart begins to beat_

_Reaching out, I touch her shoulder_

_I'm dreaming of the street_

_If they say, why, why?_

_Tell 'em that is human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_If they say, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_If they say, why, why? Cha cha cha_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_If they say why, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_If they say, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_If they say, why, why? Da da da_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_I like livin' this way_

She smiled music is what calmed her, helped her through anything. She heard someone walking to her, she stopped her IPod and smiled the air as the door opened. Voldermort.

He smiled at her "I did not know that would happen to you. Your brother-"

"Cousin, he was my cousin. I heard you took great care of him."

"I know a person who is being abused."

"Yeah, well I am going out, care to join me?" She asked getting out of bed. She brought the covers around her as she looked for an outfit.

You should not go out."

"Please don't !" She yelled hitting the wall which left a hole.

He marveled at her strength, she turned to him "I am already being used by someone by guilt, so don't act as if you care. I damn well know you wouldn't if I was a mud blood again!"

She said crying "Lead your army; I will not fight in it." She then went to her IPod and played "I love Rock n Roll by Joan Jett"

She opened her closet and began finding picked a tub top and jeans she said a cleansing spell on herself and went into the bathroom to change.

She came out and then changed her iPod to play "Call Me by Blondie." She danced around as she put on shoes, jewelry.

She stayed still to put some eyeliner on and then bang dancing again.

Voldermort watched her, she was dancing very seductively.

Hermione said bye and she flew out the window, Voldermort had been studying on succubus .Strength and lots of magic is correct.

Hermione came back an hour before sunrises, she went to the piano. She fell in love with its beautiful sound. She decided to play a song that felt how her aunt has trained her. She looked around, no one was around.

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry it out into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry it out into sleep._

_My only son,_

_I'll shape your belief,_

_and you'll always know_

_that your father's a thief._

_And you won't understand_

_the cause of your grief,_

_but you'll always follow_

_the voices._

_Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..._

_My only son,_

_your spirit will_

_hate her._

_The flower who married_

_my brother the traitor._

_And you will expose_

_his paltaple behavior,_

_for you are the proof_

_of how he betrayed_

_her loyalty._

_Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty..._

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry it out into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry it out into sleep._

_My only son,_

_each day you grow older,_

_each moment I'm watching_

_my vengeance unfold._

_The child of my vibe,_

_the flesh of my soul,_

_will die in returning_

_the birthright he stole._

_Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..._

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry it out into sleep, child._

_Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_and carry it out into sleep._

At the end she hit the piano keys frustrated, she was so tired. She wanted to be normal, she wanted to fight in a war for people that she once was.

End chapter

Review please


End file.
